Check Yes Juliet
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Shawn's determined to get Juliet's attention and isn't afraid to break a few rules and windows to do it. AU High School! Songfic to We The King's Check Yes Juliet.


Sudden headlights on her wall made Juliet O'Hara turn around, towards her window. Confused (who would be coming to her house tonight?), she climbed off her bed and walked to the window, peering out into the darkness and rain. It was hard to see, but Juliet thought she could make out a familiar, beaten up car with a good-looking young man with great hair stepping out, cowering slightly from the rain. Smiling in disbelief, Juliet cracked her window open a bit. The young man looked up, seeming to search for something, his eyes freezing on her. Juliet's smile widened.

Shawn Spencer waved, grinning. Juliet waved back, a smaller, unsure wave. Shawn gestured for her to come down. Juliet shook her head violently. Not only would her parents kill her, but also she had homework. Giving him another short wave, Juliet turned away, shaking her head. That boy would never give up, would he?

_**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**_

Shawn grumbled to himself as Juliet disappeared from sight. He glanced around, rubbing his arms. It was kind of cold and the rain was not helping. But Shawn was feeling a little more stubborn than usual. He wasn't leaving yet.

"A-ha!" he muttered to himself, kneeling to the ground and picking up a good-sized rock. Weighing it in his hand, he stood up again, eyeing the window Juliet had been standing at. Shawn readied. Shawn aimed. Shawn fired.

Shawn swore. That window wasn't supposed to break. If Juliet's parents were home… his dad would kill him. Quickly, Shawn jumped back in his car, turned it on and sped away.

_**Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**_

"Nice toss," Juliet jested. Shawn whipped around in the hallway at school to see her looking highly amused.

"Are your parents pissed at me?" he asked warily. Juliet shook her head.

"They don't know it was you. They just think it was some rowdy vandal, randomly throwing rocks at windows."

Shawn's eyes widened. "Oh! Well. Thanks."

Juliet couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "No problem. Just be more careful next time." Without another word, she walked away, leaving Shawn speechless behind her.

_**Lace up your shoes  
A-O-A-O  
Here's how we do**_

"Hey! Hey, Juliet!" Shawn ran to catch the attractive blonde at her locker. He came to a slightly awkward stop and leaned suavely against the locker beside Juliet's. Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"So, uh. I was thinking. Maybe we could hang out sometime," Shawn started. Why was this so hard? "Y'know. Go to a party, dance a little, laugh a little, have some fun."

Juliet smiled at him. "A bit more eloquent than last week's method," she commented. Shawn frowned.

"That's not an answer."

Juliet closed her locker, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I never heard a question."

Shawn watched in shock as she left him standing there again. Suddenly, Juliet skidded to a stop and glanced over her shoulder. Shawn straightened, eager.

"I think my parents are gonna be outta town this weekend," she told him. "Just so you know."

Shawn grinned. That was more like it.

_**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if  
We give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say  
We're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be you and me**_

With quite a bit more caution than the last trip he'd taken here, Shawn stepped out of his car and glanced up to Juliet's bedroom window. He winced when he realized it was still broken. Thank his lucky stars Juliet had fed her parents some baloney story about vandals.

Okay. Now. How was he supposed to get her attention? There was no way he was going to throw another rock. There was also no way he was ringing the doorbell. What if she'd been wrong and her parents were actually home? Besides, going to her front door was so less cool than her seeing him at his car from her window.

Grateful it wasn't raining this time; Shawn leaned against the hood of the car, pointedly not looking at Juliet's window. He could wait. Juliet was definitely worth waiting for.

"Shawn!"

The hissed whisper made Shawn's heart jump, but he made an effort to coolly turn attention to the vision of beauty in the window. Wow. Vision of beauty? Nice, Shawn.

Juliet was pointing downwards. "I'm sorry! Their plans changed!"

Crap. Her parents were home.

Shawn shrugged. "Sneak out!" he hissed back, even though he already knew what her response would be. Juliet always abided by the rules. Telling him her parents would be gone was weird in the first place. There was no way she'd sneak out. So he was shocked when she glanced behind her and back to Shawn… as if she were considering it.

_**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul good-bye**_

She wanted to. Juliet really, really wanted to just… break the rules. Rebel. Have fun. And all with Shawn. With a giddy grin growing on her lips, she leaned back out the window.

"One second!"

Quickly, she ran to her drawers, pulling out a shirt and a skirt her father would bury her alive for even owning and threw them on. Looking herself over in the mirror, she pulled her hair down, tussling it a bit and slapped on a little lip-gloss. Satisfied, she ran back to the broken window, climbing out.

Still surprised at this new side of Juliet, but thoroughly enjoying it now, Shawn scurried forward to help her down. Uneasily, she slid down the drainpipe, landing off-center and falling back into Shawn's steady arms. Using him to help her regain her balance, Juliet looked deep into Shawn's eyes, a small giggle bubbling up from inside of her.

"So where're we going, hot shot?"

_**Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3-2-1 Now fall in my arms now  
They can't change the locks, don't let them change your mind**_

Shawn couldn't answer. He was caught, captivated by the excited sparkle in Juliet's eyes. He had her. He had her, right here, in his arms. Finally, finally he had her. And he wasn't quite sure what to do with her.

"Juliet?"

Both of them started, turning towards the house and looking up to her window. There was her father, staring at the two of them in shock. Shawn bit back a curse and grabbed Juliet's hand, pulling her with him to the car. It was officially time to go.  
_  
__**Lace up your shoes  
A-O-A-O  
Here's how we do**_

"I can't believe I just did that," Juliet whispered a few minutes later as they drove quietly down a side road. She stared out the window, unsure of how to react. Shawn glanced at her uneasily.

"Do you regret it?"

She met his gaze slowly, thinking. Then she smiled. "No. No, I don't," she assured him. She grabbed his hand sitting on his lap. "I'm already having the time of my life."  
_  
__**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say  
We're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be you and me**_

Shawn pulled to a stop and turned off the car. "Here we are," he said, on the edge for Juliet's response. She glanced around, confused.

"Where are we?"

"It's the back end of the park," Shawn replied. "Not many people know about it. Gus and I used to come here and play when we were little. Never got yelled at for being too loud or climbing trees too high or anything. It was great."

Juliet smiled at him. "Sounds awesome."

Shawn grinned back at her, confidence growing with every second. He stepped out the car and hurried to the passenger side, opening the door for her and bowing. "'M'lady."

Juliet laughed slightly, stepping out. "What a gentleman," she complimented, taking Shawn's offered hand. Shawn shrugged.

"I try."  
_  
__**We're flying through the night, flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side**_

After a couple hours of laughter and Shawn showing off (and managing to loose his grip on a tree branch and falling quite hard onto his behind… causing more laughter on both their parts), the couple sat in the grass by the small pond. Juliet nestled easily into Shawn's arms and looked up to the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she whispered reverently.

"Hm?" Shawn's focus was not the stars. Juliet glanced at him, realizing what his focus was and smiled.

"The stars, Shawn." She looked back up. "They're so many of them."

Shawn glanced up as well. "I suppose."

Juliet looked at him again, raising an eyebrow. "You suppose?" she echoed. Shawn smiled at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"They're not as beautiful as you, Jules."  
_**  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if  
You give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say  
We're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be you and me**_

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
